Muscle Bound
by Sokka The Man
Summary: Jai West is the new hero Muscle Bound, a hero of immense strength and has been lost for a year in Asia. And he is back to become the hero that his father would be proud of. Join his adventures and his origin!


**_Disclaimer to Flash and DC comics._**

_Jai West is one of my favorite characters and I've always wanted to write a fanfiction about this character. Here is the story called Muscle Bound!  
_

Jai West was sitting in a seat on a plane as he smiled. He looked out the window to see the air port below. Beside sat his father's mentor's inspiration, Jay Garrick the original Flash. His god father pulled out a book that was a dictionary of English and Korean.

He saw across the aisle a boy with black hair and tanned skin with his parents. They looked like their were on some kind of mission. The father had a crucifix around his neck and wore a ring of gold with a cross on in. The mother was reading a book that was titled "Rules of the Mission". This was the biggest clue that they were on the plane to fly to a mission to help spread the name of god.

There was a black girl with blue eyes that sat in a seat. Her black hair was short and trendy. Her lips were painted red and were desirable to the young West. She was an older teen then him, possibly a senior in high school, which made her a few years older than him. Her pink shirt held her blossomed bosom with a blue skirt tempting the young West's eyes. He couldn't really help himself, he was a young 14 year old boy who was going to enter 10 th grade after the summer. Being a kid genius really did help him out.

The plane began it's take off from Greece where they had an over lay to South Korea. The plane took to the air as Jai began to relax. As the plane flew through air as Jai looked at the land and sea down below. Hours had gone by as Jai sat on the plane while he slid down relaxing. He put on his head phones while he began to play world of warcraft.

A man of Asian descent stood up wearing a black shirt. His black hair was brushed back with his brown eyes focusing on the door leading tot he cock pit. He moved to the curtain and was grabbed by Jay who moved very fast. The hand placed on his shoulder pulled him around showing the black spider tattoo on his neck.

Jai saw that the seat beside him was empty as he pulled off his head phones. He stood up as he saw the man try to attack Jay. Jay moved down as a punch came at him from the above. Jay punched several times at the knees of the assassin.

The assassin growled as he shouted, "The contract is kill the pilot, so I will!"

The black spider moved his right hand to his belt as he clicked a button in the symbol of a spider. The button began to blink as his clothes began to explode. Jay's eyes widened as he ran to Jai and began to spin. He spun and spun until a barrier of speed force could cover the 18 seats around him.

The plane began to explode as the man with a crucifix stood up and said shouting at the man, "Possessed by the demon you are!"

The boy reached out with his arm screaming, "Dad!"

The man's hand went out of the barrier that was now just the escence of Jay Garrick. The hand was burned as the man screamed. He fell out of the barrier as he burned to ash in the explosion. The wife of the man grabbed the boy and held him. The barrier began to shrink as they all got out of their seats. They gathered in the center as best as they could.

Jai looked at the gold and red energy as he felt the power. The power he had relinquished a few years ago to his sister. He knew that this power could save them, but only in the hands of an experienced speedster. But, when he had the power, all he could do was have the strength to break the jaw of a kryptonian with little effort.

Jai did not know how that would come in handy. But, he had to try something, anything! Jai threw up his hands as he cried and had tears fall from his eyes. He loved his god father and the pain of taking the essence of his god father broke his heart. The energy surged into him as he felt the power slam his veins and pump his muscles. His body grew unexpectedly large as he grabbed up the people in a hug. His body slammed and felt the impact of stone underneath him. His flesh felt no pain from the jagged impact from his body clashing on the sharp stone. Darkness took his eyes as the last thing he saw was the flames in the sky.

Jai opened his eyes as he groaned feeling a throbbing pain in his head. He heard someone scuffle over to him as he saw a hand dad a wet cloth on his face. The girl's face appeared as she then said to him, "Don't move, your rapid musculature deceleration has strained your brain."

Exhaling Jai then began to rest as he then asked, "So, who are you exactly?"

The girl then introduced herself to Jai, "My name is Zoanne Wilkins, I'm a senior at Gotham Heights high school. Now who are you? I know you're some kind of metahuman."

Jai then replied to her hoping he was grinning, "I'm Jai West, gamer extrodiaire and future champion."

The pain in Jai's head grew as he faded back into unconsciousness. He heard murmurs as he fell into a deep sleep.

_1 year and 3 months later_

Jai was in a van that pulled up to a building. He got out of the van as he saw his mom and sister run up to him. He was hugged by them as they cried a bit and hugged their dear family.

Jai separated from the hug as he then said to the women, "Mom, sis it's been forever."

Iris pulled from her brother as she then said to him as she sniffed, "Oh, Jai, it's so good to see you."

Jai nodded as he then looked and didn't see Wally. He then asked his mother Linda, "Mom, where's dad?"

Looking down and sad Linda replied to her son, "He's dead, we buried him five months ago."

Jai's eyes began to quiver as he had tear spill out. He then hugged his mom and sister as he felt the harsh pull on his heart. He then stood there with his parents as Captain Atom and Batman stood watching the scene.

The three walked to a car as they got inside and rode to the house. Alfred was driving them as the bat mobile drove beside the car with Captain Atom flying in the air. The Flash ran along the cars, it was Bart Allen. The future speedster that was trapped in the past and was the current Flash.

Jai was sitting in his room as he then raged at the wall. Slamming his fists into the wall as the wall was dented. The metallic wall dented with his punches as he roared.

Iris peaked through the cracked open down. She stared at the muscles of her brother growing as she realized that he got his powers back. Iris then walked in as she then asked him, "When did you get them back?"

Jai slammed his fists into the wall as he then broke down and said with a cry, "Grandpa Jay died and the speed force was absorbed by me. So I could save myself and I hate it!"

Iris hugged her brother has he cried and felt his heart break. He cried all night as the sorrow left his body.


End file.
